Randall Kalish
Randall Kalish (aged 18), is one of the anti-heroes of the Kamen Rider fanfiction, Tournament Kamen Rider. Fictional character biography Money. Power. Respect. The three constants in Randall Stuart Kalish's life, taught to him by his very wealthy father. Randall grew up a bright child, top of his class in the private school his father picked out and a huge fencing standout. Life had been good to Randall, along with the many perks that wealth brought to the table: women, power and above all else, respect. But eventually, Randall tired of the many brides his father wanted him to tie the knot with and ventured outside the walls of the Kalish Estate to meet new people who do not occupy the same place on the totem pole as Randall is on. A little village called Saagen Town awaited him. He ventured to the nightlife of the commoners and was introduced to Tomcat Samson, the town baker. He also met Chad Leiter, a young man who would remain Randall's friend for many years. Through Chad, Randall got acquainted with Chad's sister Catherine. They watched a movie together one night and Randall ended up falling in love with this downtown girl. He introduced her to his father back at the Kalish Estate and Randall's father was proud of the boy for making his own decision. Their love grew and Randall splashed his money on Catherine. He also generously paid for Chad when Chad went down with an ankle injury. It was through Chad that Randall's love for nu-metal music was born, as was Chad's nickname 'Phoenix'. He took a few classes at the local school, but found he didn't fit in at all, so he quit that. Randall met with Nero Samson & Taryse Evans, two of Chad's friends and the four hung out occasionally. Randall graduated his fencing class in this time and moved on to training to use a Bo. The friendship between Chad & Randall became sour months later. Randall had done something stupid spending one night with Catherine (let's just say he didn't use protection) and the couple were hit by a pregnancy scare. Randall decided to gut it out and proposed to Catherine. Chad was the best man. Randall bought her gifts for the wedding, but didn't invite his father. Pre-wedding jitters got to Randall and he left Catherine waiting at the altar. Randall had retreated back to the Kalish Estate. Chad was angry and wanted blood. In fact, every rich person Chad came across in the future felt his wrath - the wrath that was reserved for Randall. Randall was unwilling to admit he was wrong the next time they met, almost leading to a physical altercation. Randall escaped the beating and drove home that night. Because of his ties to the local high school, Randall's former science professor Jack Ryker offered him the chance to compete in Tournament Kamen Rider, for a substantial cash prize and the respect of millions of people. Randall said he would think about it and went to talk with his father with Jack offering to come speak to Randall's father as well. But any hopes of talking to Randall's father were dashed as the Kalish Estate was under attack by a group of monstrous creatures known as Worms and Randall's father was knocked into a coma by the leader. Enraged, Randall vainly tried to subdue the Worms, but was knocked back. Jack threw to Randall a gold-and-purple device known as the Leangle Buckle along with a card bearing the image of a spider with the Ace of Clubs on its back. Randall opened a slot on the device and inserted the card. A purple belt expanded around his waist and a tune began to play. Randall moved the buckle to reveal the Ace of Clubs in the center. A purple projection shot out in front of Randall and it moved over him, revealing the Kamen Rider Leangle suit. Randall had transformed into a Kamen Rider. With his newfound power and the Leangle Rouser staff weapon, Randall put his Bo training to good use and mopped the floor with the Worms, before finishing their leader off with his Rider Kick, the Blizzard Crush. Randall found out it was going to cost a lot of money to pay for his father's treatment and that some redtape was preventing him from using his fortune to pay for it. With the cash prize of the tournament more than enough to cover the cost, Randall accepted Jack's invitation to join the tournament. He would end up becoming a drug-controlled soldier of the Architect/Jaden Stryder, leading into the Golden Thorn incident while wielding the Bio IXA System. After the Architect had been defeated the first time, Randall was clean of the mind drug, back on good terms with Phoenix Leiter and back in posession of the Leangle Buckle. He and Phoenix would still end up fighting to a draw later in the tournament before crashing out in the Quarter Finals. He was in attendance at Phoenix's wedding as the kaijin invaded. Kamen Rider Leangle The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rouse Card Rider Systems. Rider System-03 harnesses the DNA of the Spider Undead sealed within the "Change Spider" Rouse Card and fuses with Randall via the Leangle Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Leangle. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rouse Card Rider except its lancer-oriented design. Jack Form The Jack Form is a combat extension of the Rider System which harnesses the power of Category Jack Rouse Cards (in the case of Leangle, the Jack: "Fusion Elephant") via the Rouse Absorber. Initiating Leangle's Jack Form transmogrifies the Rider Armor with the attributes and characteristics of the Elephant Undead DNA with the "Queen: Absorb Tiger" card, as well as enhancing Leangle's combat perimeters. Leangle's Jack Form imparts a number of enhancements; the first being the enhancement of the Leangle Rouser through a blade extension. Outside of this cosmetic appendage, the Rouser essentially functions the same. The second advancement is the addition of reinforced golden-armor plating which increase resilience to impact damage. Strength is increased tenfold in this form, with massive gauntlets surrounding Leangle's wrists. King Form The King Form is the ultimate combat extension of the Rider System, used by fusing the user with all 13 of the Undead associated with the card suit. Using the Rouse Absorber, this transformation is initiated using the K's "EVOLUTION KING" effect in conjunction with the Q's "ABSORB QUEEN" effect. The King Form addresses many issues with Leangle's combat capabilities such as defense. It also arms Leangle with his own version of the King Rouser, which is a large cleaver on the end of his regular Rouser, with the card reader right above the hilt. Rouse Cards: Club Suit Rouse Combos ;Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required:' Bite Cobra (♣'5') + Blizzard Polar (♣'6') Leangle's signature card combo; The combo enables Leangle's signature scissors Rider Kick, coupling ♣5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the ♣6's "BLIZZARD" effect. ;Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required:' Blizzard Polar (♣'6') + Screw Mole (♣'3') The combo enables Leangle to throw a screw punch, freezing his opponent, coupling ♣3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the ♣6's "BLIZZARD" effect. ;Blizzard Venom *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (♣'4') + Blizzard Polar (♣'6') + Poison Scorpion (♣'8') The combo enables Leangle leaps into the air and strike with his rouser which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss up, coupling ♣4's "RUSH" effect imbued with both attributes of ♣6's "BLIZZARD" and ♣8's "POISON". ;"Rush/Screw combo" *'Cards Required:' Rush Rhinoceros (♣'4') + Screw Mole (♣'3') The combo enables Leangle to use Rouser as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of ♣3's "SCREW" and ♣4's "''RUSH". ;"Smog/Stab combo" *'''Cards Required: Smog Squid (♣'9') + Stab Bee (♣'2') The combo enables Leangle to use shoot a smokescreen from his Rouser to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling ♣2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the ♣9's "SMOG" effect. ;"Smog/Poison combo" *'Cards Required:' Smog Squid (♣'9') + Poison Scorpion (♣'8') The combo enables Leangle to use shoot a poisonous smoke from his Rouser to weaken his opponent, coupling both attributes of ♣9's "SMOG" and ♣8's "POISON".